12 hours
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: I used a prompt I found that said "two people who hate each other get stuck in an elevator for 12 hours. what happens?". So, this is what would happen if Draco and Harry got stuck in an elevator together. It's a short, M rated drabble that has smut. You have been warned. More info inside.


_**A/N: Hey guys. Last time you saw me I had posted a new chapter for FIAIA. Well, I haven't been very creative for many reasons, but I'm hoping that by the end of October I will have a new chapter up. Sorry for the lack of updates and thanks for your patience. 3**_

 _ **This is a little story that I started writing way back in may, so I don't remember much. But I remember that it includes smut, it was the only way of practice for me and I enjoyed writing it. I saw the prompt on tumblr for this.**_

 **Again, thanks for being so patient with my updates on FIAIA. I really appreciate it. ~Ven.**

 **Words: ~4.400**  
 **Rating: M, because there's explicit content aka gay sex. If you're underage, please don't read this, it's illegal.**

* * *

 **0 hours**

"Dolohov's hearing is now, isn't it? Good luck, mate!"

Harry grinned at the sound of Ron saying those words. It hadn't been an easy task. Harry had been enlisted into as an Auror after he'd completed his training, around his 19th birthday. He was now 23 and the reason he was so happy was because they'd finally caught Antonin Dolohov. He'd escaped imprisonment three times already, after being put to Azkaban and due to the war and the rise of Voldemort, he'd managed escaping the Ministry. After the war, all of the Aurors searched for months for several Death Eaters, to no avail. All of them knew how to hide properly.

So, when Harry, merely an intern at the time, had traced down Yaxley, everyone was impressed. His trial followed, and soon it was revelead where Dolohov's tracks where as well. Harry had spent two years searching for Dolohov, and finally, finally he was caught.

Harry stepped into the lift, pressing the button to go to the floor where the hearing was going to happen. He couldn't keep himself from smiling and twisting his fingers excitedly. He sighed as he leaned back against the mirror in the lift, watching as he passed through various departments. The lift came to a stop, indicating someone wanted to get on, and he waited patiently until it stopped. The door got pulled open, and a blond figure got on the lift, fumbling with some papers and envelopes they were holding. The door closed and Harry looked at the figure. It was a male, there was no questioning it. As his gaze traveled up, his heart stopped. Platinum blond hair; Malfoy.

The blond went to press a button and Harry noticed that he refrained from it. Harry didn't say anything. Why was Malfoy heading to Dolohov's hearing anyway? He sighed and didn't say anything as the lift kept moving.

Malfoy kept fumbling with his papers, mumbling something. Harry noticed he was wearing a suit, an expensive looking one as well. He looked down on himself and his own choice of garment. He'd chosen to wear his Auror uniform, loving the soft black fabric of it with the gold buttons and linings around the sleeves. He smoothed his sleeve down and refused to say anything to Malfoy.

Suddenly, the lift made a sound and stopped, effectively making Malfoy lose his balance and fall backwards on Harry.

"Watch your step, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, cursing in pain since Draco had stepped on his foot.

"Why didn't you dodge out of the way, Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he moved off of him, straightening his suit.

Harry glared at him. "What the hell happened anyway, is this your doing?" he demanded, going up to the lift door. Outside the lift the only thing visible was a tiny door, far, far away, with barely any lighting around it. The lift had stopped between departments, and there was no sign of getting it unstuck.

"We're stuck, aren't we?" Harry said desperately, trying to find a button that would get him out of this miserable cage.

"I didn't know you were in the possession of eyes, Potter. Good job, captain obvious," Draco drawled.

"Why are you blaming me, you prick? It's not my fault the lift's stuck, now, is it?" Harry replied angrily.

Draco pushed him away from the buttons and seemed to be searching for something. "No exit button. I can see why, we're practically floating in mid air. A drop from up here would cause certain death," he said, looking down from the door.

"We're doomed," Harry muttered, leaning against one side of the lift, making it swing, causing Draco to lose his balance again.

"Stop doing that, for Merlin's sake!" Draco shouted at him, grabbing the nearest wall to keep himself from falling.

"What, you got a bad balance, Malfoy?" Harry smirked and moved the opposite wall.

Draco stumbled and lost his balance as the lift moved again and Harry started laughing, holding his stomach. "And you call yourself an adult," Draco huffed, standing up again.

"Come on, you have to admit it's funny making you fall down like a toddler," Harry chuckled.

"Prick," Draco huffed and put his papers in the files he was still holding.

"Right back at you," Harry smirked.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" Draco asked after a few minutes.

"Dunno. As long as it's not more than an hour, I have a hearing to attend," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So do I," Draco said.

* * *

 **1 hour**

"How long has it been?" Harry groaned. He was sprawled on the floor, his legs wide apart and his head leaned back against the wall of the lift.

"An hour," Draco announced after glancing at his watch. He too was sitting on the floor, his legs folded over each other and his papers sitting comfortably on his lap.

"This is ridiculous, we could just cast a patronus and get us out of here," Harry groaned.

"You clearly don't know how the lifts of the Ministry work, do you?" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"So, you do?" Harry glared.

"Yes. Spells do not work. It's a space between magical floors. Magic here can't escape. So, a patronus, or red flames, or whatever you wanna cast to indicate our position, will be swallowed by this empty space. Magic is stronger here than in other parts of the Ministry so the lifts can go all ways and reach the hidden rooms." Draco explained, giving him a know-it-all look.

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Then why don't we charm the lift to move?" he said.

"Because that too can't happen. Lifts are like living organisms. The only way for someone to find us, is to take a lift on the same line, and push us. But, since there's so many lifts, the possibility of someone taking the exact same lift to the exact same room we were heading is like searching for a needle in a haystack. Impossible. We just need to wait, and if someone passes, we'll shout at them," Draco said, without lifting his head from his papers.

Harry groaned loudly and got up, slamming his fist against the door. "Who makes these rules?!" he screamed into the dark void. The only light they had was from the lift, the rest of their surroundings dark.

"Blame the minister who put lifts, also known as Cornelius Fudge," Draco mumbled, reading something.

* * *

 **3 hours**

Harry's stomach had began growling loudly and he was becoming very agitated. "Malfoy, entertain me," he muttered.

Draco was sitting in the same position he had been since he'd sat down and he looked at Harry, glaring at him.

"I'm not a bloody puppet nor a pet, Potter, get your own entertainment," he huffed.

"So you wouldn't mind me wanking? Like, right here?" Harry smirked.

"Don't be disgusting, Potter, for the love of Merlin," Draco said, kicking his leg angrily.

"Oi!" Harry shouted, kicking him back.

Draco groaned and kicked him again. "Shut your trap, I'm trying to read, unlike you," he hissed.

"What are you reading, gay erotica?" Harry snickered.

Draco snapped his book closed and glared at him, ready to punch him. "I happen to be reading Healing techniques for dislocations and unforgivable curses. Unless you'd like me to practice them on you after breaking your arm, then shut your goddamn mouth," he threatened.

Harry gulped. "Alright, don't get your knickers in a tight," he mumbled.

* * *

 **5 hours**

"Ughhhh, I'm so hungry," Harry complained loudly, his stomach joining in with a loud growl.

"Didn't you bring lunch to work, Potter?" Draco muttered, irritated at the Gryffindor.

Harry gasped, scrambling to his knees and reaching for his bag. He started searching and soon found a tuna sandwich. "Bless you, Malfoy," he said as he started eating it hungrily.

"Eat slower, it'll trick your brain you're full after a few bites so you can keep some for later. Honestly Potter, do you even bother to think things through?" Draco said.

"I doubt you plan every move for the next hour either Malfoy, so let me be me." Harry huffed.

7 hours

"This is all your fault, Malfoy," Harry groaned. He'd moved so he was laying on his back on the floor of the lift, his bag being used effectively as a pillow.

"And how is it my fault, Potter?" Draco demanded.

"Well, you and your stupid face got us stuck here. How do you know we can't get out?" Harry whined.

"Alright, then, go on. Try going out that door," Draco huffed.

Harry got up and walked to the door. He struggled to open it for a bit before managing to get it open. He grinned and looked out, his feet at the edge, his hand holding the door. "See, nothing to be afraid of, but nowhere to-" he said but his words cut off as he slipped and felt himself falling out of the lift.

Draco, being the smart one he was, had already predicted this happening, and now he had a hand wrapped around Harry's wrist and his other hand holding the lift. "Idiot!" he shouted, pulling them back inside and closing the door, dropping Harry on the floor angrily.

Harry was trembling. "Sorry…" he mumbled and curled his knees to his chest.

Draco fell on the floor with a heave, panting slightly. "See why there's no way out? If you'd have fallen, there was nothing I could've done to save you. Plus I'd be accused for murder. Bastard," he hissed, rubbing his eyes.

"No need to be so harsh," Harry muttered.

"You just almost off'd yourself. I'll be as harsh as I want."

Harry sighed. "Thanks for that," he said quietly.

"Sorry, what?" Draco asked.

"I said thanks, prick," Harry said in a louder tone.

"No problem. Just keep your sorry ass in this lift until they find us," Draco muttered and reached into his bag for some water. He was grateful that it wasn't summer, otherwise he'd be wanting water every five minutes, and they'd have run out of water a long time ago.

Harry looked at him in envy, wishing he had some water as well. He never brought a water bottle to work, he always drank fizzy drinks or alcochol if he was to go out. He cursed himself for being stupid and not bringing water, but he'd never beg to share with Malfoy. No way in hell.

* * *

 **9 hours**

Draco was taking a nap, a book placed on his face and his legs crossed as he was laying down on the floor next to Harry. Harry was trying to make sure the blond was asleep so he could sneak his hand into Draco's bag and grab the water bottle that still had a few sips in it. He was unbelievably thirsty and his head was starting to hurt.

He slowly reached for Malfoy's bag, opening the clasps silently. He shifted so he was sitting on his knees. He made his way through Malfoy's paperwork and found the bottle. Just as he was about to grab it, he felt a firm grasp on his wrist.

"Stop right there, Potter," Draco said angrily.

Harry huffed, yanking his hand away. "I'm thirsty, and I don't have any water. You were supposed to be sleeping," he hissed, glaring at him.

"You could've just asked me. Theft isn't acceptable," Draco glared back.

"No way in hell am I asking you for anything. I get things I want when I want them, all by myself," Harry said.

Draco yanked the bag away from him and Harry whined internally. Why did the stupid prick have to be so rude?

"If you want water, you can politely ask for it. I'm not giving you my water just because you think you can get away with sneaking around," Draco said sternly.

"Fine, then I won't give you any food. You don't have food, do you Malfoy?" Harry smirked, taking out a muffin covered in plastic foil.

Draco's stomach growled silently and his eyes widened at the sight of the muffin.

"What's up, Malfoy, didn't bring any snacks?" Harry teased.

"I was not expecting I'd be locked in a lift with you, Potter," Draco sneered. "You can keep your muffin, it's only going to make you thirstier anyway," he smirked.

"Oh but water can't last forever, now, can it?" Harry retorted.

"Aguamenti," Draco smirked, filling up the water bottle until it was full.

"You bastard," Harry huffed.

"What's wrong Potter, don't you know a multiplying spell so you can multiply that muffin?" Draco grinned. He'd won this one.

"Fuck off," Harry huffed and turned his back to him.

Draco chuckled under his breath and drank some water.

* * *

 **10 hours**

"Give me water, Malfoy!" Harry was now shouting.

Draco groaned. "I said bloody ask politely, Potter!" he shouted back. "I offered and you refused, now you're coming at me like a psychotic maiden!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not going to kiss your feet to get some goddamn water, just give me your bottle!" he argued.

"It's not my fault you didn't bring water! On the contrary, it is your fault that you ate the muffin without multiplying it!" Draco screamed.

Harry's gaze dropped. "I was stressed, okay? We've been in here 10 hours and nobody has even attempted searching for us! My phone's out of signal and battery and this goddamn lift hasn't moved an inch since we got here!" he shouted back.

"If you weren't such a goddamn prick and so secretive, we would have food now! I'm not giving you my water!" Draco shouted.

Harry made a loud noise as he threw himself at Draco, trying to punch him. Draco dodged it, which made Harry's fist hit the floor of the lift. They started fighting each other, letting out loud groans. Harry bit Draco's hand, Draco pulled Harry's hair, and they both were rubbing against each other on the floor, tumbling in the small space of the lift as they angrily had a go at each other.

Being locked in a small room with your enemy for 10 hours was too much. It had made them both extremely irritated and angry with each other, being able only to blame one another, and not doing anything to change the situation they were in.

Harry shouted as he drove his fist into Draco's face, effectively hitting his nose and hearing a crack; Draco's nose had broken.

"Asshole!" Draco screamed, pain overwhelming him. He grabbed Harry's hand and twisted it behind his back, making the Gryffindor fall on top of him and the two pressing against each other. Draco then proceeded to bite whatever part of Harry he could find, this time being his neck.

Harry was in too much pain and the bite on his neck only caused him to moan loudly. His cheeks flushed as he ground his hips against Draco's, trying to hurt him but only making it worse for himself. He heard Draco moan as well so he lifted his waist and pressed his knee against Draco's crotch, freeing his hand and pulling on Draco's hair. Draco closed his eyes and threw his head back, a loud gasp escaping his lips, and Harry swore the blond had never looked more beautiful before. He shook his head and before he knew it, Draco had hooked a leg over Harry's waist, effectively turning them so Draco was on top.

Harry's hands got placed on either sides of his head and they were both panting by now. Harry's hair were messy and so were Draco's, and their clothes had lost their professional looking air.

"Let go of me!" Harry shouted, his knee hitting Draco in the crotch harshly.

Draco gasped loudly but didn't let go of Harry's hands, keeping them in place above Harry's head. "No, you need to shut your mouth, Potter, you're the reason I'm stuck in here!" he shouted.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Oh really? If I don't shut up what will you do? You have a broken nose and you're the one sounding ridiculous," he mocked.

Draco groaned and pressed himself down against Harry, their bodies pressing against each other as he brought himself to be on eye level with him. "I'll do this," he breathed. Without thinking, he tilted his head and caught Harry's lips in a possessive kiss, his eyes falling closed.

Harry's eyes widened and he struggled to free himself, but it was to no avail. Draco's body pressing against him was holding him down. He found out with embarrassment that he'd gotten hard during their fight, and he could tell there was an answering hardness against him from Draco. His eyes fell closed and his fists unclenched, his body surrendering to the kiss.

They kissed passionately, their tongues and lips fighting each other like fire with water. Their bodies reacted to each other as the kiss went on, both of them moaning against each other as Draco bit Harry's lip hard enough to draw blood and Harry pressed his hips up to gain some friction.

When they broke apart they were both panting. Harry's cheeks were flushed red, and so were Draco's. Their hair was ever worse than before, and Harry had started becoming impatient from the straining in his trousers.

Draco looked at him and let his hands go, sitting on his lower stomach and pushing off Harry's clothes. Harry helped him by taking off his uniform piece by piece and watched as Draco took off his suit. They were naked faster than they expected, both of them flushing red at the sight of each other naked.

"You look hot," Harry breathed.

"You're not bad yourself either, Potter," Draco growled and stood, pulling Harry with him.

"What are you…?" Harry asked but his sentence got silenced with another deep and fiery kiss. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pressed their bodies close, kissing deeply. He moved them so Harry's back was against the mirror and he broke the kiss, turning Harry around. He pressed up against him and bit his shoulder, making Harry moan again. Harry was already too excited to protest about him being the bottom, and he wanted to feel Draco in him anyway.

Draco muttered a few spells that Harry wasn't familiar with, but soon he felt his hole being slicked. He figured it was a spell for lubricant and he smirked. "Get on with it, will ya?" he teased.

Draco smirked back and pressed two fingers in him without warning, causing Harry to gasp loudly. "Shut up," he breathed.

"Make me," Harry panted, grinning.

Draco growled and started kissing Harry's neck as he fingered him fast. "You take it up the arse on a regular base, Potter?" he asked.

"Only when they've got tight rear ends, yes," Harry breathed with a chuckle. "Hurry up and fuck me, Malfoy, we don't have all day," he gasped as Draco started hitting his prostate with his fingers.

"As you wish, Potter," Draco grinned and pulled his fingers out, stroking his cock before guiding it against Harry's opening, pressing in slowly. He gasped and Harry moaned loudly, his head falling to the front. Draco moved Harry's hands against the mirror so he could hold himself up and Draco grabbed his waist, going fully inside him and staying there, not moving.

"Fuck's sake, I'd dead on deny it, but it feels good," Draco moaned, pulling out and going back in.

Harry made a keening sound, his hands barely holding him up as Draco started moving. Their bodies moved together fast and Harry's hand reached to the front as he started stroking himself. Draco went deeper and his arm wrapped around Harry's stomach, pressing him against his own.

"Draco, fuck, yes…" Harry breathed and Draco picked up the pace, going faster and harder.

Draco panted as he continued thrusting his hips, small groans leaving his mouth. They were both nearing an orgasm and Harry was desperately thrusting his cock into his fist, his head dropped to the front. Draco decided he liked the sight a lot. He sped up until the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed around them and soon he choked out a moan as he came, his hips thrusting fervently.

Harry joined a few minutes after, covering the bottom of the mirror with his cum as he panted heavily, his body shaking. Draco dropped his head against Harry's back, fighting to catch his breath and Harry found himself pressed against the mirror. He turned his head back and kissed Draco softly, accidentally pressing backwards and making Draco gasp. He chuckled and wandlessly cleaned them with a cleaning charm, feeling Draco slip out of him.

They both fell to the floor, their legs not being able to hold them up anymore and they looked at each other, their chests heaving.

"Wow…" Harry whispered.

"Indeed…" Draco agreed with a hum, laying on his clothes naked and pulling Harry into his arms with him.

Harry curled up against him and rested his head on Draco's chest. "You're still a prick."

"I could say the same," Draco replied and grinned, closing his eyes. "Let's nap for an hour," he muttered.

"Shouldn't we get dressed in case someone finds us?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Good idea," Draco whispered and gave Harry his underwear and pants, wearing his own as well.

They dressed like that, not bothering with their shirts or anything and they cuddled up against each other, falling asleep.

* * *

 **11 hours**

Draco woke up to Harry touching him. He'd probably gotten hard in his sleep and Harry was now sucking him slowly and with determination. He smiled and combed Harry's hair, looking at him.

Harry let Draco's cock fall from his mouth and smiled up at him. "Morning, sleeping beauty," he grinned and went back to sucking him.

Draco moaned softly and bit his lip, his hand tangling in Harry's hair as he thrust his hips up slightly. Harry pressed his hand on his hip and Draco chuckled, getting the message that he wanted to take his time. Draco laid back and enjoyed as Harry treated him to an amazing blowjob, moaning and panting as Harry did wonderful things with his mouth.

"Harry, I'm going to…" Draco gasped after a while, trying to push Harry off.

Harry pulled away, stroking him until he came, cum landing on his stomach and chest. Draco's whole body shuddered as the orgasm ran through him, his eyes closing. Harry cleaned him with a spell and pushed Draco's boxers in place.

"Thanks," Draco panted breathlessly.

"Don't mention it," Harry smirked.

Draco got up and dressed himself fully, fixing his trousers and looking at himself on the mirror. Harry dressed as well, getting up behind him and resting his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"That was hot," he whispered and Draco hummed in agreement.

"Potter do you… Do you wanna go out for a drink sometime?" Draco asked, fixing his tie.

Harry chuckled. "Are you sure you want to go out together? There's no way the two of us will make it alive if we're seen together," he remarked.

"True… What about Muggle neighborhoods?" Draco suggested.

"I didn't think you'd be up for going into Muggle territory," Harry teased.

"Shut up," Draco growled and turned around, kissing him deeply. "If you know any good places, I'm free next Friday," he whispered against his lips.

"I can't, I have plans," Harry muttered. "What about next Tuesday?" Harry asked.

"Can't, I have a lab class throughout the afternoon," he sighed.

"We could just keep in contact. If you want," Harry said. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen between them, but he knew he wanted more.

* * *

 **12 hours**

Draco's nose cracked back into place as Harry aimed his wand at it and fixed it. "Sorry for breaking it in the first place."

Draco shook his head. "Don't mention it," he said, holding a tissue against his nose.

They both suddenly felt the lift moving and moved apart from each other, grabbing their things and pretending to be like they were before everything happened.

The lift came to a stop again and the door opened, a small pathway touching the edge of it. Harry sighed and walked out as professionally as possible.

"Harry!" a happy voice came as Hermione launched herself in Harry's arms, hugging him.

"Hermione, hey," he muttered, hugging her back. He noticed a few more Aurors were at the other lift that had come down, sighing.

"We were so worried, you guys have been locked in here since last night." She said.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked out of the lift, stretching his arms. He'd slipped a piece of paper in Harry's back pocket with his phone number written on it, smiling at the thought.

"How did you find us?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was Ron's idea, believe it or not. He saw you getting in the lift and knew you were going for a hearing, but when you two didn't turn up we thought you had found something else. But nobody ever saw either of you leaving the Ministry so we had to search around the whole building. And then Ron remembered that you had gotten in the lift, so he suggested we check if they were working at all. Then we saw the lift stuck here so we came as fast as we could." She explained, barely taking a breath.

Harry nodded. "Makes sense," he breathed. They stepped out of the lift and a sudden feeling of unhappiness rushed over him. It would be so difficult to get a chance like this again, and Draco probably didn't mean his proposition for a drink.

He stuck his hands into his pockets stubbornly, excusing himself from Hermione and Ron and saying he needed to go to the loo, rushing after Draco. As his fists clenched in his pockets, he felt something poke him in his pocket. He stopped and took out whatever it was that bothered him, discovering it was a small piece of parchment, with neat handwriting on it that read: "Thanks for the lift, Potter."

Harry smirked to himself and realized that there _was_ going to be a repeat of this. And he couldn't be more thrilled.

* * *

 **A/N: That was it, in all it's glorious smuttiness. I mean, it's nothing special, but I liked writing this. Read and review, it helps boost my self-esteem. :P**  
 **~Ven**


End file.
